Colony 6
The Colony 6 was originally a Homs settlement that was destroyed by the Mechon in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is positioned on the waist of the Bionis just above Bionis' Leg. The Supply Road connects to Bionis' Leg, and the Misty Path leads to the entrance of Satorl Marsh. The colony was the home of the Sharla and Juju. The colony was eventually reconstructed by Juju and the party and turned into a settlement inhabited by every species on the Bionis. History Prior to the Mechon raid on Colony 9, Colony 6 was also attacked by Mechons. Led by Xord, they quickly took over the settlement, forcing Sharla and Juju to escape along with the elderly Homs and those unable to fight, while the Defense Force covered their escape. Most of the Defense Force was then captured by Xord and after a failed rescue attempt by Otharon and Gadolt, they were all eaten by the Mechons. While Shulk and Sharla do set out for Colony 6, most of the events of the attack happens inside the Ether Mine, which is under the Colony. Xord is eventually battled inside the mine and is fataly wounded by the party before killing himself. However, when they return after the battle with Xord, Metal Face and his minions ambush them. At this point Dunban joins the party, with Dickson assisting them. Metal Face is himself ambushed by Alvis' Telethia and forced to retreat. Afterwards, Juju will ask Shulk to help rebuild Colony 6. The party will have to retrieve supplies and money for the reconstruction and send new immigrants to repopulate the region. The fledgling colony will also be attacked from time to time and the party has to fend off the attackers before the colony resumes its normal functions. The party later escape Mechonis by flying the Junks out and they head to Colony 6. After a battle event on the deck of the ship, they eventually land at Colony 6, and from then on the Junks can be found in both Colony 6 and the Hidden Machina Village. After Bionis awakens, the party is attacked at the gates of Colony 6 by a squad of Telethia. The Telethia will attack again while the party is in Prison Island, but they are defeated by Juju and Otharon with the aid of the Mass-Produced Faces. Landmarks and Locations Landmarks *Reconstruction HQ *Supply Road *Watchpoint Junction *Drainage Outlet *Freight Road *Misty Path *Main Entrance Locations *Splintered Path *Hope Farm *Freight Elevator *Pod Depot Enemies Normal Enemies * Atmos Flier * Bunker Wisp * Clima Flier * Colony Flier * Colony Wisp * Doom Hox * Flamme Antol * Grom Nebula * Hard Hox * Lubum Antol * Morule Hox * Red Antol * Sky Rhogul * Soft Hox * Water Upa * Yellow Antol * Asha Telethia * Kyel Lexos * Polkan Telethia Quest Exclusive Enemies * Ancient Rhogulia * Demon King Dragonia * Fiery Igna * Lazy Hox * M71 Fire Support * Mechon M64 Armour+ Story Exclusive Enemies * Inja Telethia * Mechon M53X * Mechon M64X * Mechon M69X * Sero Telethia Unique Monsters * Graceful Holand * Drifter Jutard Bosses * Sani Telethia * Sureny Telethia NPCs * Juju * Otharon * Anna * Arda * Daza * Ewan * Gorman * Kiroki * Matryona * Nikita * Olga * Pama * Satata Reconstruction Housing Commerce Nature Special Completion Rewards Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade locations Category:Xenoblade Chronicles locations